1. Field
Embodiments relate to a robot and a method for planning a path of the same, which are capable of enabling the robot to move to a goal position along the shortest path possible using a grid map.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mechanical device which performs motion similar to human motion using an electrical or magnetic mechanism is called a robot.
Recently, with advances in sensor and controller technology, the robot has been utilized in various fields. For example, there are a household robot, a guide robot of a public place, a transportation robot of a manufacturing plant and an operator assisting robot.
In order to enable such a robot to move in an actual environment, there is a need for a process of recognizing the position of the robot, building a map, and planning a path to a goal position.
The method for planning the path of the robot has various requirements such as obstacle avoidance and a short movement distance to a goal position.
The obstacle may or may not be recognized by the robot in advance.
Therefore, in order to plan a path along which a robot moves to a goal position over the shortest distance possible while avoiding an obstacle, there is a need for a method of building a grid map of a space in which a robot is located.